


The Story with the Flannel Pants

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe and Mike get high and Billie accidentally lets a secret slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story with the Flannel Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

Mike took another long drag from the joint Billie had saved for him. For such a shy kid, Mike was never sure where he got such good weed.  
The night had been going on for what seemed like an eternity. The two boys had sat in the dugout for a good hour just talking nonsense and spitting insults- just what everyone their age did. Then they walked to the 7/11 and got slushies (after causing a stir inside the store first). And after sitting on the edge of the sidewalk for what seemed like much longer than it was, the two of them headed back for Billie’s place for a smoke and a sleepover.  
So far that night Billie and Mike had shared a joint but the stuff was strong- both of them were pretty stoned by the time it was gone. “You know what?” Mike said with a silly grin. Both kids were slouched against the bed, smooshed next to each other. “I should go get that bass your brother has. I wanna show you what I’ve been working on!” He continued seriously.  
“Mike, you’re way too high to play. It’s gonna sound awful,” the dark haired boy said laughing.  
“Nah man, just fucking watch.” Mike got up and left the room, being careful not to let the smell waft downstairs (even though by now, weed in the Armstrong house was commonplace). Billie just watched and waited, laughing at the thought of Mike sloppily playing. He came back in, bloodshot-eyed, and bumped the bass on the headboard of the bed on the way in. After a brief moment of laughter, Billie began intently watching his friend. Mike sat down where he was before and plucked away, creating sweet melodies and sick riffs from the black fender. They weren’t really that good- he was high off his mind for goodness sake.  
But to Billie, what Mike was playing was everything. His mind swirled into a mix of colors and music and images of Mike. Images of Mike playing bass, images of Mike laughing, images of Mike, well… doing some not-so-innocent things. The daze continued as Mike stopped. He set the bass down next to him and got up, stretching his muscles and making faces that expressed both pain and pleasure. “How ‘bout we get in something comfy and sit around till bed, Beej?” Mike asked, grabbing a pair of flannel pants and a white tank top off the shelf.  
He didn’t wait for Billie Joe to answer. Slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt to the top, he pulled his Ramones logo t-shirt off his body, revealing the soft skin and toned muscles underneath. Billie’s eyes grew big as he continued his euphoric daze. Mike then slipped off his shorts and was now clad in only a pair of skin-tight boxer briefs. The images of Mike began fading into x-territory in Billie’s mind and his body began reacting to what he was thinking. Mike put on the clothes he had grabbed and sat back down next to his still-out-of-it friend. It was too late. Billie had seen all he needed to see.  
“Beej?” Mike said, waving a hand in front of Billie’s face.  
“Huh?” The dark haired boy said with a jolt, looking up at Mike with a worried expression.  
“You still here?” He joked.  
“Haha, very funny. Yes, I’m still here.”  
“Good. Now you can tell me where you got that,” the taller boy retorted, pointing to Billie’s pants tent. His eyes grew wide, as if he didn’t even realize it was there until now. The blond kid next to him began laughing hysterically, lying on the floor and slapping his hand on the ground.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Billie exclaimed, turning red. He knew exactly what (or should I say who) it was from and he wasn’t in any mood to admit it to the culprit.  
As Mike’s laughter settled (and so did the dreaded trouser snake), he looked back at his embarrassed friend. “I’m serious, man. You got all quiet and serious and then that happened. What the fuck were you thinking about?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“I would actually. I’m dead curious.”  
“Nothin, man. Leave me alone about it.” Billie’s tone of voice had changed now to one of being annoyed, but Mike didn’t pick up on it and kept playfully prying.  
“Come on, man.”  
“Fuck, Mike. You saw what you did,” he slipped. Immediately his eyes got big as he realized his mistake. He may not have said what it was, but he told Mike he caused it, which was exactly what he didn’t want the other boy to find out.  
Mike sat there with a straight face and a hint of confusion. Billie stared at his feet- he was obviously a little mad at himself, but mostly embarrassed. Scared even. Scared of what his best friend would say. Things had gone from joking to dead serious in a split second. No matter how high he was, Mike knew he had better change his tone.  
“Beej,” Mike uttered carefully, placing a hand on the smaller boy’s knee. Billie looked up toward his friend slowly and was met with Mike’s lips pressed gently against his. Surprised? Yes, he was very much so. Pleasantly surprised? Yes, that too. The blond boy pulled away, leaving Billie hanging in the air, pleasure on his face. “See Beej,” he said, ruffling the black locks that fell in front of his face. “You’re not the only one with fantasies.”


End file.
